


Cursed

by TheNavyLunarWolf



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Cursed, F/F, For a Friend, Gay, Gods, How Do I Tag, I Tried, If the story is bad i'm sorry, My First AO3 Post, Quests, Revenge, Romance, inaccurate mythology, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNavyLunarWolf/pseuds/TheNavyLunarWolf
Summary: A story based on a prompt my friend wanted me to write about.Prompt: A woman is cursed by the gods to kill any man she falls in love with. She falls in love with a man who was cursed by the gods with immortality. (Altered Ancient Greek mythology, gay version). Please take note that their personalities will most defiantly be different than the mythology because I couldn't find anything definite on their personalities and it is my own AU of the mythology.This is the story of how the gods in Mt Olympia and the Underworld finally found peace. But first, Hestia was cursed by Zeus to have anyone who she loved romantically die instantly and Aphrodite was also cursed by Zeus with immortality. What happens when they meet and fall in love, does one cursed win out over the other or do the cancel out? What happens when a certain god becomes jealous of their love?





	1. The start

**Ancient Greece  Thebes 657 B.C.**

On a particularly boring day in Olympus, Zeus was feeling especially slut-y, oh sorry I mean - was looking for some excitement. So, he went to the city of Delphi and walked around for a few hours before finding the specific thing he wanted. He walked up to her and thought himself so great that he will be able to woo her without using his powers, so he introduced himself as 'Andreas', a mortal name meaning warrior, after changing his appearance 'Andreas' asked the lady's name,

“Hestia.” (meaning “Hearth, fireside”)

“Hestia, it fits well for such a lovely hot looking lady.” commented 'Andreas'.

At this point, Hestia realised what he was trying to lead the conversation to and quickly shut it down by saying the ancient Greek equivalent of “I'm not interested”. Not expecting to be rejected so quickly, 'Andreas' was annoyed but kept his composure and countered with a “What if” deal but again she rejected him. After this, he was really pissed of but still was able to keep up a cool mask of being un-phased and decided to bring out the 'God' card, that always resulted in him getting his way. To do this he transformed back into his god form and the realisation hit Hestia like a horse drawn carriage but she knew he was married to his sister Hera (and she still didn't want to, she was only 18) so she refused again but this time it truly enraged Zeus and he cursed her; the resulting curse was that anything she fell in romantic love with would die instantly.

**Ancient Greece  Larissa 718 B.C.**

On a different long day in Olympus, Zeus was weary and wanted nothing more than another easy affair. It was simple, go to a house that contains a woman who's husband has gone of to fight in a war (any one will do) and is expected back soon but the wife does not know the exact date. This was surprisingly easy to find and it was just as easy to woo her, he found out her name is Aphrodite, but in the morning she found not her husband in her bed but the king of gods. Ashamed of her betrayal, Aphrodite planned on poisoning herself so she would die but Zeus felt un rightfully annoyed at this as he had planned on asking her to join him in Olympus as he just couldn't live without her (like all the other women he couldn't live without) and thus, he cursed Aphrodite with immortality and removed the ability to die from her, no matter how many times she tried she just couldn't die. 

**Ancient Greece  Delphi 650 B.C**

It was the 3rd of Skirophorion (the equivalent of June/July) when Hestia and Aphrodite first laid eyes upon each other.

For Aphrodite, this was just another annoying day where she brought her shopping at the weekly market, sure she didn’t _have_ to eat since she couldn’t die from starvation but she still felt the starvation in the pit of her stomach and when ever she should of died she felt it like the general notion that she should be dead, like an aching hole in her soul. So, it was a surprise when she felt the ache so suddenly when nothing around her could of caused it so in curiosity she stopped and looked around. The only person also stopped on this busy pavement was a blonde haired women in light blue, she had light hazel-green eyes and the most perplexed look on her face, the way her nose was scrunched and eyebrows furrowed just made Aphrodite want to go over there and smooth them out. Wait, what? That was, strange. Not wanting to stay any longer, she hurriedly walked away pretending nothing had happened but was still pondering what would of made her die if she were mortal, it was an enigma.

When Hestia first saw Aphrodite she thought Aphrodite had the body of a goddess and the darkest raven black hair Hestia had ever seen but she seemed to be keeping a low profile or just shy since she was keeping out of the way of others, keeping her head down so she couldn’t see the colour of her eyes and trying to seem as unnoticeable as possible; which just seemed strange to Hestia as she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. But, what surprised her more was the fact that she didn’t just drop to the ground as many of her past “love at first sight” romances had ended but just looked up. Hestia just stood and stared at the deepest forest green on a sunny day eyes, confused and intrigued.

After this Hestia just needed to know more about this mysterious person who couldn’t be killed by her love. This is what caused the current situation of Hestia staking Aphrodite for the day, from the market where Aphrodite bought just enough to stave off starvation for another week, to the park where a pond with a few ducks and fewer people were around at approximately 8:30 according to where the sun was in the sky. This was the opportunity that Hestia had been waiting for, a chance to talk this person, so she just straight up walked to the bench where Aphrodite was sitting.

The first thing Aphrodite said was a question, one that had pained her for the entire day,

“Why have you been following me today?” without even changing her focus from the pond were she was watching ducks eat various weeds and reeds from the water bank. Surprised that she had noticed her over the day Hestia stumbled over her words,

“Umm, well, you didn’t, you didn’t die. I mean, when I first saw you, you… you didn’t die.” This only served to confuse Aphrodite more as she questioned what Hestia meant by that. “Well, this, um this isn’t a...nice story. I was cursed by Zeus so that anyone I was even remotely romantically interested in would die instantly. But, not you?” To put it lightly, Aphrodite was taken back when she heard this.

“So was I, but I was cursed with immortality. That’s why I didn’t die.” She confessed.

“Oh, who cursed you?”

“Zeus.”

Hestia just hummed at this.  

After this the two of them talked for hours: about each other; their lives; how they have dealt with their curses; some details of how and why they were cursed and by the time they both went home they each felt like they had become close.


	2. The problem

**Ancient Greece  East of Larissa, some little town  646 B.C**

The pair had, for the least four years, been moving around Greece so nobody would start to notice the Aphrodite never aged and over these four years the two had grown inseparable to a point that many thought they were sisters. The truth is that they would get jealous whenever someone would “hit” on them or ask for their hand but the other would always reject the advancements. This lead to questions that couldn’t be answered easily but eventually they realised they loved each other a lot and it wasn’t a secret either since the whole sexuality thing was more of a “Don’t ask, Don’t tell” situation.

Their life might not be easy having to move and walk around the country a lot but they were happy because they had each other even if it would only last a comparably short amount of time for Aphrodite; because of this they decided to live in the moment and just enjoy every second they spent together. There was only one problem and that was that their love made Zeus oh so very jealous because he cursed them so they could never find their own happiness, knowing that they would either out live them or kill them simply for loving them. Because of his flaring jealousy he started to plan to kidnap Aphrodite. He decided to do this so that she would watch her love die because no mortal could survive a trip up to where he was keeping her, the very tip top of Mount Olympus.

His plan was simple, wait till they are both asleep and take her then.

**Ancient Greece  Thebes 645 B.C.  Roughly 11:45pm**

He had planned everything, every little detail of his plan was set, he would take Aphrodite to the top of Mount Olympus and force her to watch if Hestia decided to try and climb the mountain (with the normal obstacles and a few he added for a bit of drama and spice) but he personally wouldn’t watch till near her end just to see Aphrodite’s reaction to the death of her lover.

Hestia and Aphrodite were sleeping in their double bed in an inn in Thebes, South East of the city where they met and the city where Hestia was cursed; it was around 11:45 pm when Zeus put his plan into action. He entered the room with a slightly audible pop and quickly and efficiently picked up Aphrodite and draped her on his back, at this point Aphrodite had quite obviously awoken and started screaming for Hestia to wake up. But, even though it was only seconds later that Hestia became conscious, the deed was already done, she just caught the pop sound of him (with Aphrodite, screaming, on his back) disappearing and a little note softly floating to land on the ground.

_‘Hello my dear Hestia,_

_I’m sure you panicking and pacing your room reading this,_

(She was doing exactly what he said but now instead she decided to sit on the bed)

_but don’t worry, I’ll take good care of your precious Aphrodite while she is trapped here._

_I’m so confident that you won’t be able to do anything, I will tell you where I’m keeping her the very top of Mount Olympus. Have fun trying to get to her, we’ll both enjoy seeing you die trying!_

_Your benevolent God, Zeus._

_P.S. Your relationship would never of worked anyways, I’m doing the both of you a favour so don’t try to get to her if you don’t want to put her through the pain of see you die. If you do it won’t be my fault if she has to.’_

After finishing reading the note, Hestia started to hyperventilate and her mind raced like a professional horse race. All she had to do was just climb the mountain and get Aphrodite back, but she was at the top of the mountain the gods resided on. The closest she could get was the base but climbing the mountain? That has to be out of the question, yet there was no other option and she was being kept at the _top_ of the mountain, that’s even more impossible. She would have to get either the help of a god or be sneakier than any mortal has ever been to get past all of them, but hopefully some won’t be up there but instead being an annoyance to other mortals so she would have a better chance. But, again there was another obstacle, getting back down even if she had a miracle happen and she got to the top of the mountain. There was also another thing that could happen even if they were both got down of the mountain, what would stop Zeus from just taking Aphrodite again? Then he would obviously patch up any holes that had let her get up there in the first place. She was at a loss here, nothing would work.

The whole thing just looked hopeless for Hestia to complete alive, she even pondered the idea of just giving up and going about her life she had done before meeting Aphrodite. All she would have to do is forget these last four years, she was even relatively close to her home city, she also still had property there. If anyone asked where she was the last four years she could just come up with an excuse like, she was on a walking holiday or she was visiting, no helping her family up north with their farm because the last few years had been crop failures. Hey, she might even be able to get her job back if she went there! _(But could I leave Aphrodite on top of that mountain for years?)_  Yeah, that’s what she was going to do, go back to Delphi where her home was and pick up her life from where she had left it four and a half years prier.

After putting her mind to rest, Hestia went back to sleep comforted in the idea of her plan. Once Hestia was back in deep sleep, the remaining light blue transparent mist surrounding the note, that Hestia had dismissed once the message was received, flew and swirled up into the air and quickly dove for Hestia and entered through her nose and mouth as if she was just breathing. As she breathed, a blue hue could lightly be seen under her eyelids as she peacefully rested, ignorant to everything happening to her.

The bright morning light that seeped through the glass windows awoke Hestia that morning instead of the usually routine of Aphrodite being an early waking and getting her up. This morning just felt empty for some reason, _(Maybe it is the gaping hole in my soul from the loss of Aphrodite?)_ Maybe it was the different routine today? It would probably be fixed with breakfast and the exercise of walking back to Delphi. But before any of that, she had to pack up their stuff, or would it be her stuff now? It’s not like _(her)_ Aphrodite would need it any more, now that she _(was at the top of the mountain)_ wasn’t here. Hestia started to pack her bag up with all of her stuff and packed the bag Aphrodite _(uses)_ used to used with all of Aphrodite’s clothes and other items. One such item being a little charm bracelet that she had gotten her for their 1st anniversary, it currently had 11 charms 5 original ones from the first anniversary and two more for each anniversary since, as they had been together for 4 years and one year-ish getting to know each other more.

Going through their stuff, Hestia had found a few other little trinkets but didn’t spend as much time on these as the one before, to the point where she didn’t even acknowledge their presents as she put them in the bags. The room was cleared quickly because _(it was just too painful knowing she would never see her Aphrodite again)_ she was just so hungry that she wanted, sorry needed her breakfast now. When she got to the eating area in the inn she ordered her food and sat and read until it came over, the book she was reading was one on Greek religion and told all the stories of the gods in it, she _(and Aphrodite)_ had deemed it necessary when _(she and Aphrodite had realised they were both cursed and wanted to do something about it)_ she was first cursed, but so far she hadn't found anything useful.

The breakfast was nothing special, just bread made from barley (with wine to dunk it in and soften it) along with some teganites, a kind of pancake that was made from wheat flour, olive oil, honey and curdled milk, which she had topped with some cheese.

After, she left the inn and started her walk off to Delphi to reclaim her life from before she met Aphrodite.

**Ancient Greece  Mt. Olympia 645 B.C.  Roughly 12am**

“No! What did you do to her!” Screamed Aphrodite from her cage as she reached through the bars trying to grab Zeus to punch him in his smug face.

“Nothing that wasn’t already in her head, all I did was bring it to the front of her mind.” He stood back so not to be touched by her.

“You lying bastard.” She seethed. “She wouldn’t purposely abandoned me! You did something to her mind!” Aphrodite had tears running down her face now, so wound up from the thought of being stuck here and no longer being able to talk to Hestia or see the shine in her eyes when she talked endlessly about a topic she just loved. Or just anything the surrounded her lover and not being able to.

“Would you prefer for her to try and rescue you? Stuck on top of Mt Olympia, with many defences and guards not to mention the gods? She would die almost instantly, would you really prefer that to her simply moving on? Or would you prefer to get yourself out of this cage sooner by having her die quickly, do you want your freedom so bad that you would want your lover to die for it? Do you value your freedom more than the happiness of Hestia?” Zeus monologued.

“Don’t you dare say her name! It’s too good for the likes of you!”

“Her _name_ is too _good_ for _me_ ?” He questioned putting emphasis on certain words. “You seem to have forgotten who you are talking to little Aphrodite.” He rose a little taller, squared of his shoulders and used a lightning bolt as backlighting to  silhouette himself. “The god of lightning, the most powerful god, the _K_ _ing of Gods_.” He then created a storm and lightning struck all around them, momentarily blinding Aphrodite. “Remember?”

After the light show, he left as soon as he appeared only 15 minutes before hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only ask is that if there are any clashes with real Greek mythology (if any mortal have already climbed Mount Olypmus for example) count it as my own AU of Greek mythology.  
> Also any advice or criticism on my grammar, punctuation or anything of the like is appreciated.


	3. The Quest's Beginning

**Ancient Greece  Delphi 642 B.C.**

3 Years later…

Hestia awoke alone and depressed. She had been in this state of surviving since she left that inn 3 years ago today in Thebes. Sadly, she couldn’t quite remember what had made her this way though she thought it probably wasn’t important if she couldn’t remember it or that there was a good reason she couldn’t remember it. The only thing Hestia knew is that she lost something oh so very important to her that if she found again, it would fill the aching she felt in the bottom of her stomach every time time she woke up. But the odd feeling went away every morning and it was going quicker and quicker with each passing week so much that she estimated that with in 2 more years she wouldn’t feel it ever again.  _ (But Zeus would win)  _ She looked forward to the day that she never felt so depressed about this particular forgotten memory, maybe she could start dating again. Again? What does she mean again? She hasn’t dated before because of her curse. Oh well must be just her tired brain slipping up and confusing her dreams and real life again. 

Her dreams were such wonderful things, filled with an imaginary woman and years of living peacefully with her. But they were fanciful and made up by her mind so she wouldn’t feel as alone as she did.

Hestia had just finished her breakfast for the morning when she heard a loud crash and a shout from outside.

“THAT ZEUS!! THAT DAMN ZEUS IMPREGNATING MY WIFE!” That was not something she heard everyday; because of this (and the fact she didn’t have anything to do today) she went outside to investigate. 

The scene that she saw outside of her neighbour’s house was odd to say the least. Arcus, a soldier who was just yesterday returned from a war he was at for 13 months before coming home because of an injury he received, was outside his door shouting (more to the sky than anyone particular) something to do with cursing Zeus? His wife, Lede, was also standing in the doorway.

“Excuse me? What is this about?” Hestia asked slightly timidly. They both seemed surprised at the new voice in the situation, Arcus was first to recover,

“Well, the  _ wonderful  _ Zeus was here 4 months ago and pretended to be me and has now impregnated my wife! I am now on a quest to punch him in his face!”

“No no no no, you can’t do that he’s a god dear, just leave it be, please.” His wife interrupted.

“You know I can’t just not do anything! He hurt my honour and I would boil over if I just sat around.”

“But your injured!” Before they could get back into the heat of their argument Hestia interrupted the two of them by telling her own tale and saying,

“I would happily accompany you on your quest to punch Zeus. I have some of my own revenge to seek out.” After a few seconds of silence, the three of them came to a conclusion that all three of them would go on this adventure to Mt Olympus to get their revenge for their two separate stories.

And the next week, after packing and telling everyone that needed to know that they were leaving for what would probably be a couple of months at most a year, the three of them left on their journey to punch Zeus in his face. Hestia had packed all her food but a few jars of preservatives because most of her currant food was perishable and wouldn’t be edible by the time she came back  _ (if she came back) _ . She also packed her clothes but left the “fancy” ones there as they would hold no use on this journey; she however did bring a necklace she had got around 649, where from? She didn’t remember but it was an intricate work of art, it held two types of gemstones, emerald and citrine ( which looked an awful lot like the two colours in her own eyes), inside a cage of golden vines. Along with these, there were other little oddities that she thought they may need for example: some medical remedies and healers, a couple of books, money, she also had a couple of daggers as a just in case even though she wasn’t supposed to have them per se. 

The three of them had agreed to meet outside their house at little after dawn so that they can get a good day of walking in even if they can’t go as fast as they would like because Lede was 2 months pregnant and because no carriages or cart go near the base of Mount Olympus. Hestia stepped out of her house a little bit before dawn so that she can watch the sun rise above the houses and the trees, it was one thing that was consistent and something that wouldn’t change throughout her life and she found some comfort in this fact. She loved watching the dark sky slowly turn to blue, then pink, orange, red and then yellow of the sun but before the sky could get any lighter the door on her neighbours house open to reveal Arcus and Lede; Hestia stood up from her place on the ground and walked over.

“Need any help with anything?” she asked since they were struggling a little bit to get their bag out the door just because it was a small door, odd decision of the architect she though after Lede replied,

“No thank you we are ok.” Hestia just nodded and turned back to look at the sunrise while waiting for their adventure to begin. She took this time to reflect on why she was doing this, sure she was annoyed at having all her love interests die instantly but she she really mind? She had been ok by herself and her friends for what must be almost 15 years at this point because she was 18 when she got cursed and she was now 32 so it was a long time that she hasn’t had a partner. But, she was never lonely because she always had friends or neighbours to talk and interact with on a daily basis and she had never once felt like she was truly alone even now with the strange feeling of having a pit at the bottom of her stomach. So, did she really need to get revenge of Zeus?  _ (Yes! I really do!)  _ For some reason this question just made her more sure that she did have to get revenge on Zeus for something, but what had caused this outburst in her mind at the very idea of not hurting Zeus’ very soul?

Before she could look into this reaction, a voice jolted her out of her thoughts,

“Ok, we are ready. Are you?” Looking up Hestia saw that her neighbours had gotten through the door and had double checked their belongings so that they knew they had got everything they need with them.

“Oh, er,” Hestia checked one last time in her bag and seeing that everything was in order, “yes, I have got everything I need with me.”

“Well then, I see no reason why we can’t start making our journey right now.” Arcus said as he started to lead the trio.

With everything checked, the three started to walk away from their homes and to their quest that makes sure Zeus in the future will take heed of their wrath.


End file.
